Beautiful Monster
by baducci
Summary: A one shot Delena fic. After Elena learned that Damon was bitten by Tyler, she tries to help him. She was in for quite a surprise as she realized her true feelings for Damon.
1. Chapter 1

He is standing by the window, staring at the night sky. She can see the brilliant light of the moon illuminating his face. His face, the perfect sketch of an angel with gray eyes and pale skin, has a dark kind of beauty that still shocked her. A monster, a beautiful monster, always there and protecting her. She wondered now what was hidden beneath that calm mask.

"Elena, I know you're attracted by my immense perfection, but what do you really want?"

He turned to face her. She was surprised, although of course, she knew that she shouldn't be. She felt irritated. She can't fully grasp how this guy can be such an asshole at this kind of situation.

"Damon, I heard about the bite."

"Oh come on, I don't need your concern. It's a werewolf bite. The next thing you know, I'm off to meet God or Satan, whoever is there on the other side. Heaven. Hell. Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes. He said this with so much nonchalance that Elena wondered if he really is prepared to die.

She lingered with the thought for a moment but stopped. She hated this guy. He almost caused her to become a vampire and killed a lot of people. He wanted Klaus dead, so much that he never cared if Bonnie died in the process. How can she feel sorry for what happened to him? The thought that he might die soon pained her. It's as if something was crushing her heart, a feeling that surprised her. Is he even worthy of all this emotions she felt for him?

"Damon, I.."

"What? You don't want that to happen? I'll be alright and you'll find a cure? Please don't waste your time. You saw what happened to Rose. Bitten, then a couple of days hallucination. More crazy stuff for a few days and poof. This will be over soon, so go look for my brother and celebrate you're back-to-human experience."

"Damon please don't do this. You know that we want to help you. We don't want to lose you."

Did she just say that? Why on earth is she saying things like this? She was mad at Damon. Angry about everything he impulsively do. But deep in her heart, it's the truth. She can never forgive herself if Damon died. She was part of the reason why he's suffering. He did everything he can because he wanted to protect her. But she can't understand why.

"Elena, do us both a favour and just go. I know what will happen to me. I don't care. This was what I wanted the day I realized what I was becoming."

Elena took a step closer. She can see that the mask he's keeping is slowly melting away. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted to see everything he's keeping.

"No, I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want. All I know is that I have this bite and in a few days, I'll be off."

"Damon we care for you. You can't just die. After everything that happened, we don't need to grieve for another one."

"Well I don't know. I don't think there would be a lot who would mourn over my grave. In case you haven't noticed, I pissed off a lot of people here."

"That not true."

"Is it? Please Elena, I'm begging you. Just let me be. Let me spend quality time with my oh-so-awesome self."

"Why are you being like this. Stefan is worried about you. I am too."

"You. Worried? About me? Are you trying to make me laugh or is it that all this time, you've fallen for my wonderful wits and very pleasing personality?"

Elena was taken aback. Sure, she is worried and she cared for him but this topic is off limits. She knows fully well that Damon was in love with Katherine and that did not do any good. She don't want the same thing to happen again. The last thing she want is Stefan and Damon going against each other again.

"Damon," she touched his arm, "we can do this. We'll find away. Bonnie will help. This isn't over yet."

Damon took her hands and pulled them to his face. This wasn't a good idea, Elena thought. But his face, it was so sad all of a sudden that she can't seem to look away.

"Elena. I don't want you to be hurting again but there's nothing we can do. It's too late for me. Deep inside, you know that."

Elena did not want to admit, but it was true. Damon had been close to her. She even considered him his friend. She never wanted him to die despite his actions.

"I can't. I.."

"Shh."

Damon pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She was supposed to pull away. She can hear her mind screaming that this was all wrong and that she needed to step back but her body won't just listen. Her heart was pounding too much. Is it possible that she love Damon? She son't understand why she's feeling all this. Not now. Not after everything she and Stefan had been through.

She felt Damon pulling away. He was looking intensely at her that she could hear herself breathing hard. Damon was leaning down towards her. He was about to kiss her.

"Damon don't.."

"Please Elena. Just this once."

There was so much pain in his voice as he uttered those words. Elena closed her eyes and let him. His lips felt so soft and gentle. She kissed him back. It was slow and passionate. She felt a sudden burst of emotion as the kiss hardened. She never felt like this. It was strange. She knew that what she was doing would hurt Stefan, but she can't help but feel that this was right, perfect.

"Elena, I love you. I have loved you for so long. I know you can't love me back because I am a monster. A repulsive monster that caused you so much pain."

And then she saw the tears in his eyes. Those perfect eyes was now drenched in tears.

"I never wanted any of this. I tried to be different, I wanted to protect you. But then all I did was to make you suffer. I cannot forgive myself. I don't know why I'm letting myself feel this. I can shut it off but I don't. I'm so sorry for everything Elena. I never wanted to see you cry."

"Damon. Please don't."

"I know you hate me, especially now after what I just did. I just can't hide it anymore. It's too much for me. I love you so much but I can never have you. I know that it's Stefan you want. It hurts me but I can't do anything. I'm sorry for all of this."

"Damon.."

"What? You think I'm a fool? You pity me now?"

"No."

"Please just go. I don't know what I might do. The bite makes me hallucinate and do more stupid things. So please keep away from me. I don't need you to get hurt anymore."

"I love you too, Damon."

"What?"

"I said, I love you too. I don't know why and when this happened but I am certain now. I love you."

"Shut up. If this is your way of luring me into looking for a cure then, just stop. I told you, I don't want your help."

"I'm not Damon. What I said is true."

"You're getting better at lying to my face Elena. Got a little help for Katherine, I suppose?"

"This is not an act Damon. I really love you."

"Please tell me you're not taking drugs Elena."

"Damon, stop. I know I'm stupid for doing this but I can't really force myself to pretend anymore." And with that, she took his face and kissed him. He was shocked at first, thinking that it's was not really happening. This must be because of the werewolf bite. He's already hallucinating, imagining things. But her lips, it felt so real against his. It was so soft and full. He responded to the kiss, not caring if all this was just a dream. He pulled her face closer as if he wanted all of her.

"Please don't tell me this is a dream. Or if this was, then maybe getting bitten by a werewolf isn't that bad."

"This is real Damon," Elena said.

"I love you. It's wrong, but I do."

At those words, he relaxed. He can die now. But he won't. Not now that he has every reason to live. He will hold on for a little longer. He would try. Even at the last minute. It would be worth a try.

"Let's find Bonnie, I need a nasty little witch trick to keep me alive."

Elena smiled. She don't know how she's going to explain this, especially to Stefan. It would be difficult. But now, all that mattered is Damon. She will do everything to keep him alive. It's her turn to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Thanks for reading. It's my first time to write a fanfic, so please be kind to me. :)<strong>

** Please do review. I want to know if you like it enough for me to write a sequel or something of that sort. **

**I am planning to write after watching the season finale.**  
><strong>Sorry if it takes me that long. <strong>  
><strong>I just want to see if something happen during the last episode. <strong>  
><strong>Don't worry, I have things in mind. :)<strong> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry If it took me a long time in writing this. I really don't know how to continue since the season finale already cured Damon. **

**But here goes. I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"But Elena, that's Damon you're talking about. Remember, the guy who wanted to turn you into a vampire<p>

and had made your life miserable ever since he moved to this town?"

Elena thought that Bonnie would understand. She was the first one she told about her real feelings. Now, she's regretting it a little bit.

"Bonnie, what should I do? It's how I feel. I can't change it, you know that."

Bonnie shrugged and looked at her best friend. What happened? Is the vervain not working anymore? How can this go completely wrong?

"Elena, I'm just.. you know, surprised. I mean, I thought you hated this guy. You were repulsed by this guy. REPULSED!"

Elena don't know what to do anymore. How can she explain her sudden change of feelings? She, herself,

was shocked in these turn of events. But one thing's for sure, it's Damon she loves.

"Bonnie, I told you this because I'd thought you'd understand. You're supposed to be my best friend.

You know that I don't say thing that I don't mean."

"Yes, I am you're best friend and as one, I should be talking some sense into you."

Just then a gush of wind blew past them and Damon was beside Elena. Elena could sense him and she can't help but feel comfortable,

like she's safe and at home.

"Hey nasty little witch, please cut the sermon and just help me with my issues, I'm running out of time here. Tick tock tick tock."

"Damon.." Elena said eyeing the beautiful monster warningly.

"You see why I can't trust him Elena? He's just bad news. Not only to you, but to all of us."

"Damon, just let me ask Bonnie, kindly okay?"

"And what, I'm supposed to wait until she pity me? In case you haven't noticed, I got a werewolf bite and my life of eternity is out of the picture."

Elena's heart pounded faster as she heard his words. Just thinking about what might happen almost brings her to tears. She could feel the

warmth building up around her eyes. For a second, she thought that she would faint.

"Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked, noticing the hurt in her friend's eyes.

This is impossible. She really is in love with this repulsive monster. Her best friend. The one she is willing to give her life to.

But it's real. The look in her eyes is enough to prove how much she cares for him, and not just in a common friendly way. She had seen that before.

That's how Alaric look at Jenna, how Jeremy looked at him. She loves him.

"No, Bonnie, I'm not. Please, I'm begging you. Can you help us? Is there a cure for this? I don't want him to die. Not right now. Not ever."

As Elena said this, she could feel tears spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Elena.." Damon held her, one arm around her shoulder, the other, slowly caressing her hair.

"Please don't be like this. It hurts me to see you in pain." Damon said, eyes melting with concern as he gazed at the one person he cares more than himself.

Bonnie was surprised. She had never seen this side of Damon before. Is it really happening? Is it possible that there's enough human

left in this monster to feel such emotion, and worse, towards Elena? She must be insane, yes that's it. But everything seems so real.

"Fine, I'll help you. I'll find something, anything that would help you. I just can't believe that I'm doing this."

"Thank you. I don't know how to express how much I am thankful of what you're doing right now."

To her surprise, it was Damon and not Elena. God, this is absolutely absurd. How can he say things like this? A killer, a murderer.

But somehow, it's there in those sad gray eyes. The pain, the grief, and is it just her or is there fear hidden in those great eyes?

"You're welcome. Just, please, promise me one thing. Never ever hurt my best friend, or let one tear drop from her face because of

you, or else I won't have second thoughts on killing you. You know how strong I am and I can bring you down easily."

Damon stepped towards her and took her hands. Bonnie was surprised that they were shaking. Is it fear or is the bite already having its effect on him?

"I promise that I wouldn't do any of those. It's Elena, I would never hurt her," said Damon, his eyes of pale gray shining brightly.

"Okay, I have to start finding the cure, I'll go get the Grimwoire."

And with that, Bonnie left leaving Damon and Elena to themselves. How could that happen? Since when did Damon have those kinds of emotions?

Sadness, hurt, fear.. and even real love? She can't believe it, but it was evident in the monster's eyes. No matter how much hatred she felt for Damon,

she will do everything. After she saw Elena and Damon, after she realize that what they have between them is a strong connection, stronger than what

Elena had with Stefan, she can't ignore it. It was for the best, for her best friend.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She did it, she convinced Bonnie to help Damon. Damon, the love of her life, the one

person who's more important that she, herself.

Strong and warm arms wrapped around her. Damon was suddenly behind her, his lips pressed against her ear.

"I love you Elena, I don't know how to thank you for this."

"Shh. You don't have to. I can't lose you, and you know that."

Damon turned her so that she was now facing him, brown gazing at gray. Damon took her chin, pulling it near his face.

"Well, consider this as the best 'thank you' that I can give."

Slowly, gently, he pressed his lips to hers. Taking in her every warmth. He gently bit her lower lip, which made her moan.

Damon took the opportunity, as her lips parted and let his tongue enter her mouth, exploring and caressing hers. Elena savored every moment,

every movement. He had never kissed her like this before. She responded and parted her lips wider, taking his lips, nibbling harder while

tangling her hands through his hair. Damon, in turn, pulled her closer, his hands wandering to the small of her back. His touch sent shiver down her spine,

a feeling that made her want more. The kiss was perfect, for both of them. It was what they both needed.

The world could freeze at this very moment.

"Damon.. Elena? What the hell is this?"

The two broke apart, breathless and in shock as Stefan stood before them, eyes wide with rage and grief.


End file.
